Correctional High School
by JHeman
Summary: A story that will probably be deleted if enough people hate it. R&R!


Alright everyone, hi there. This story is not so much a  
FANfiction, considering I have never seen an episode of Beyblade and  
I know  
nothing about it or the characters. All I know is that it involves  
these kids who have these tops or whatever. This is a project me and  
my good buddy Lunatic on the loose are doing. I've never seen  
Beyblade, and like all her fanfics are based on it. So I suggested  
she give me a list of the character's names, tell me nothing else  
about them (not even gender) or the show, and I'll write a story  
based on it. And so this idea was born.  
We later decided to make this more of a swap thing, so since  
she's never seen Excel Saga I gave her a list of the characters in  
that show (and a word of description for each of them) and sent her  
on her way. The whole point of this is that we might watch  
these shows after, and laugh at just how wrong we got everything and  
how much we messed everything up. Kind of like a Fanfic  
mad-lib. This is probably a really shitty idea, and will amount to  
two of the most awful stories on , but at least you know why  
we're doing this now.  
The story takes us to the lives of 5 teenagers, growing up in  
a correctional facility/high school for violent and insane children.  
Can  
they overcome their distrust for each other, make friends and become  
good people...all through a shared love for tops? We shall  
soon see. Anyways, onto the character list! My interpretation of them  
anyways, judging from only their names.  
  
Max: The main star of our show. About age 15. He keeps his  
dark hair spiked and is way too cool to hang out with his dad Kenny,  
anymore. He loves playing around with tops more than anything else in  
the universe. He wants to play around with tops until he  
becomes cool enough to face off against RAY, the coolest, most  
top-tastic kid in all of Beyblade Correctional High School For  
Problem Children.  
Kei: A totally hot chick. She's about 16 and has long dark  
hair down to her waist. She has an eyepatch for mysterious reasons.  
The  
main love interest of Max. She first got into the top scene when her  
mobster dad recruited her for smuggling tops across the  
canadian border.  
Kenny: A grumpy deadbeat dad who's just trying to find a way  
to make Max not hate him anymore, and most importantly to find  
away to get Max out of the Beyblade Correctional High School. Kenny  
is the only one who knows that Max is innocent of the crime  
he was accused of committing.  
Tyson: A wacky, joker of a guy. Simply because all kids  
animes need a wacky joker guy. Tyson is about 16, and has shoulder  
length blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He also has these  
cool looking glasses. Max's best friend. He picked up the fun of  
tops when he was fighting in the front lines of Vietnam. A fellow  
soldier taught him how to spin them correctly before he died in  
combat a day later. Tyson has never forgotten that horrible, horrible  
war that no one won, and instead merely escaped with their  
lives.  
Ray: THE COOLEST KID IN SCHOOL! He likes rap, wears Jnco  
jeans, and likes skateboarding. He is SO SO SO COOL! LIKE  
OMIGOD! TAKE ME RAY, TAKE ME NOW! Sorry about that folks. He's just  
so cool. Anyways, he's the best kid in the whole school at  
tops. Everyone wants his Pulsotop Mentron 4000, the coolest top in  
existence. It spins for days and days on end. No one can  
match it's power!  
Hilary: Some hot blonde chick who's one of Ray's many  
girlfriends. She's probably not too important.  
  
On to the story!  
  
------------------  
  
"So, you dare to challenge the great Ray?!" asked Hilary,  
dressed in some kind of Arabian princess getup. "He will stomp on  
you!  
With his feet! And you will DEFINITELY not enjoy it!"  
"I'll say I challenge him!" said Tyson angrily, pulling a top  
from his pocket.  
"I will use my Pulsotop Mentron 4000 for this battle." said  
Ray smugly, as though the battle was already won. "Which of your tops  
do you choose to lose with?"  
"I'm going to use the Weeping Willow 23!" yelled Tyson.  
"That old hunk of junk? Are you nuts? Use one of mine!" said  
Max from over Tyson's shoulder.  
"But out, Max!" said Tyson. "This is my battle!"  
"But you've never won a game with the Weeping Willow 23! Why  
do you insist on using it so much?" asked Max.  
"Because...a friend of mine from long ago gave this to me."  
he said dramatically. "And I will use it to honor his legacy! You  
know  
what his last words were?! Huh?! Do ya?!"  
"No." said Max.  
"He said: 'Take care of my Weeping Willow 23. Make it a  
champion.' That's the last thing he said to me before he bit the  
bullet!"  
said Tyson bitterly, freaking out.  
"He was killed in combat?" asked Ray.  
"No, I mean he literally bit a bullet. It was a dare." sighed  
Tyson. "Anyways, let's get this show on the road! Are we playing  
clockwise or counterclockwise?"  
"It doesn't matter! THE GREAT RAY WILL ALWAYS WIN!" screamed Hilary.  
"Let's go counterclockwise this time." said Ray.  
"OHHHHHHH KAY!" yelled Tyson, getting pumped up. He slammed  
his top down on the table and spun it counterclockwise as fast  
as he could, with the hardened top spinning reflexes of eleven men.  
At the same time, Ray released his Pulsotop Mentron 4000. It  
spun at nearly light speed in the small top spinning arena.  
  
4 HOURS LATER"Yours is slowing down!" yelled Tyson. "I can tell! Looks  
like the GREAT RAY won't be great for long, eh?"  
"Dude, are you still out here?" asked Ray, yawning and  
flicking on a light as he walked out of his room and over to Tyson.  
"Your top  
stopped spinning about 3 hours and 55 minutes ago."  
"Y-your top is weakening!" stuttered Tyson. "I'm sure to win!  
I'm...I'm..."  
"...No. It's still going strong. Your top is dead." said Ray.  
"But...There's my top...And this guy..." said Tyson. "My  
little guy. Isn't he cute?"  
"...I'm going back to sleep. See you in the morning, Tyson."  
said Ray.  
"It's...the fluffles. The fluffles." muttered Tyson.  
  
MEANWHILE"Oh, Max! Harder! Harder!" moaned Kei.  
"God, quit moaning." sighed Max. "If you really want me to be  
a more difficult opponent in the sport of tops all you have to do is  
ask."  
"God! Harder! Harder, damn you! This is getting ridiculous!"  
sighed Kei.  
Max fumbled with his top. "I can't get it to spin right! Can  
you help me out?"  
Kei sighed and moved over to Max's side of the playing board.  
"Look, it's all in the wrist." She spun his top and they both watched  
it  
flit across the table, spinning and whirling. "It's your technique  
you have to work on. You can have the best top in the universe, but  
if  
you have a shitty technique then you don't stand a chance."  
"Wow, you're so good at tops!" said Max enthusiastically.  
"You could probably be a part of Ray's gang!"  
"I know I could, but I don't want to." said Kei. "I like  
hanging out with you and Tyson. You guys are cool. Sort of. Ray is a  
big  
egotistical idiot. Hot though." She paused. "I'm going to go join  
Ray's gang. Later."  
"Hey! Wait!" yelled Max. But Kei was already walking away.  
"Kei! I...I love you!"  
"What?" asked Kei, taking her headphones off. "Did you say  
something?"  
"No. Weren't you leaving?" asked Max.  
"Yes." said Kei. Then she left.  
  
LATER....  
  
"I'm stupid!" sighed Max. He was sitting in his dorm  
room/cell at the Beyblade Correctional High School For Problem  
Children.  
"Stupid stupid."  
Tyson walked in the door. "Hey man."  
"Hey Tyson. How'd your game go?" asked Max.  
"I kicked his ass." said Tyson. "He was in tears afterwards.  
Then I screwed Hilary."  
"Wow, sweet. I wish I was as lucky as you." sighed Max.  
"Why? How did your game with Kei go?" asked Tyson.  
"I don't have a comment." said Max flatly.  
Tyson stared at him for a moment. "You confessed to her when  
she had her headphones on again, huh?"  
"No! Yes." said Max. He raised his voice. "What is it with  
her and those stupid headphones? We should tell one of the guards  
that  
we caught her trying to strangle herself with them so they take them  
away from her."  
"Aha! That gives me an idea!" said Tyson, stroking his goatee.  
  
"...So yeah, we think taking away her clothes would be the  
smartest move here." said Max to a guard.  
"...You kids just want to see her naked, don't you?" said the guard.  
"No no, we're just concerned for her safety." said Tyson  
innocently. "We don't want her to hurt herself any more than she  
already  
has."  
"Hey, you guys don't have to lie to me. I think it's cool."  
said the guard.  
"Sir, I don't think you understand. This is a matter of a  
young woman's life here. Confiscating her clothes is absolutely  
necessary  
to keep her life going." said Max passionately.  
"I'm telling you man, it's fine." said the guard. "I'll go  
find her." He left.  
"Wow, that was easy." said Tyson. "My plan wins! I am a genius!"  
"Hey there Tyson. Max." said Ray, walking over to them  
accompanied by Hilary. "How are my favorite losers doing today?"  
"You're asking the wrong person! I'm not your favorite  
loser!" laughed Max.  
"..Was that a comeback?" asked Ray.  
"I'm not sure." said Max. "TOP MATCH! HERE! NOW!"  
"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE RAY?!" yelled Hilary. "YOU PITIFUL  
FOOL!" She started making out with Ray.  
"Don't ignore me!" said Max. "Let's get this thingy going!"  
"Okay." said Ray. He set his Pulsotop Mentron 4000 down on  
the table. "On the count of 3, we let them loose. One...Two..."  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Kei, walking over to them  
totally nude.  
"....Thre-HOLY SHIT!" The sight of Kei's luscious nude body  
caused Ray to spin his top incorrectly. It wobbled all over the  
table,  
barely supporting itself.  
"Woohoo! I'm gonna win!" yelled Max.  
"False start! False start!" said Ray. "I demand a do-over!"  
"There are no do-over's in tops!" said Tyson. "NO DO-OVER'S!  
HAHA! PATHETIC DUMB BUTT! YOU SUCK! MAX WILL TAKE YOUR  
PLACE AS THE COOLEST TOP PERSON IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL! SCHOOOOOOOOOOOL!  
HAR HAR!"  
"Retrain him!" yelled a guard, tazing Tyson. "Who's in charge  
of giving this boy his medication?"  
"I have medication?" asked Tyson. The guard tazed him again  
and dragged him away.  
"This game is almost won!" said Max happily. "Isn't that  
great, Kei? Boobs."  
"Just believe in yourself." said Kei. "Everything is going to  
be fine."  
"Kei...I...I love you." said Max.  
"Ah! Ah! Duuude looks like a la-dy!" sang Kei, with her  
headphones blasting.  
"God dammit!" said Max, slamming his fist down on the table.  
The sudden shaking of the table knocked his top over. "GOD  
DAMMIT!"  
"Oh yes! Ray wins after all!" said Ray, dancing. "Come on  
Hilary, let's go back to my place and celebrate!"  
"Teehee! Oh Ray, you're such a manly man!" giggled Hilary,  
throwing her arms around Max.  
"Kei, you can come too. You're too hot and cool to hang out  
with losers like that guy." said Ray, jerking his thumb at Max.  
"Well, okay." said Kei. "See ya later, Max!"  
The three of them started walking away. "Man, I'm gonna need  
a bigger bed in my room to handle both of you ladies at once!"  
laughed Ray.  
Max cried.  
  
-------------  
  
And that's all there is to say. What, no Kenny? Oh well. I  
guess I don't really need him in this story. There probably will not  
be a  
chapter 2, but then again you probably don't care. Read and review,  
but don't flame. I can't blame you for wanting to, but please  
don't anyway. See ya around, and I'm sorry for butchering the anime  
you all know and love.  



End file.
